Lost Canvas New Generation: Géminis
by Sekishiki
Summary: Salvado gracias a un hombre que se llamaba a si mismo 'Demonio', Ichigo Kurosaki decidio seguir a ese hombre, para poder volverse fuerte, sin saberlo al momento, terminaria siendo mas que eso, y eventualmente Ichigo se converitiria en el sucesor de ese hombre, el proximo Santo de Geminis. Lost Canvas AU. (Probablemente One-Shot).


**Capitulo 00: Mi Maestro, Defteros.**

**-Karakura-**

En estos momentos, un chico se encuentra en una dura situación.

El nombre de ese chico es Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico de nueve años con la habilidad de ver fantasmas.

El estaba caminando con su madre, cuando ambos fueron atacados por un monstruo.

Ese monstruo había tomado la forma de una niña para atraerlos, antes de revelar su verdadera forma.

Ichigo no lo sabía en el momento, pero ese monstruo es un Hollow, y ese es conocido como Great Fisher.

La madre de Ichigo, Masaki estaba inconsciente después del ataque inicial.

Por lo que ambos estaban a la merced del Hollow.

Ichigo estaba asustado, el estaba temblando y no podía moverse del miedo.

Pero antes de que el Hollow pudiese lastimarlo, se escucha una voz.

"Desaparece, basura," Se escucha la voz de un hombre.

Y de la nada, el Hollow es atravesado en la cara por el golpe de una misteriosa persona.

Esa persona era un hombre de largo cabello azul y de piel bronceada.

"Sentí que algo interesante iba a ocurrir aquí, pero al final me equivoque," Dice ese hombre mientras suspira. El está totalmente ignorando a Ichigo.

El nombre de ese hombre es Defteros.

El es el actual Santo de Géminis, y además ostenta el título del 'Demonio de la Isla Kanon'.

Realmente una persona temible y poderosa.

Viendo que no hay mucho que hacer, Defteros se retira caminando, para usar la técnica que lo llevara a casa en un lugar con menos gente.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta al principio…

Fue que Ichigo comenzó a seguirlo sigilosamente…

**XzXzX**

Defteros está caminando por una calle.

Después de esta pequeña experiencia el planeaba regresar a la Isla Kanon, ya que no había prácticamente nada que pudiese hacer en Japón.

"Al final venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo," Dice el Santo de Géminis, quien está por usar su técnica para poder regresar a la Isla Kanon.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo hay algo de lo que él tiene que encargarse.

"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?" Pregunta Defteros, sin siquiera voltearse.

Detrás de Defteros se encontraba Ichigo, quien estaba temblando al escuchar la voz de Defteros, la cual era realmente amenazante.

Pero aun así… él había tomado una decisión, por eso Ichigo no retrocederá ni un solo paso.

"P-por favor, ¡Conviérteme en tu aprendiz!" Exclama Ichigo, quien se pone de rodillas para hacer la petición.

La respuesta de Defteros es inmediata.

"No," Responde el Santo de Geminis.

Una respuesta simple y clara.

"¿P-pero porque?" Pregunta un sorprendido Ichigo. El jamás había esperado una respuesta tan directa como esa.

"Es simple: Si tu vienes conmigo, morirás en tan solo un día, y sería una molestia tener que pasar por todo eso," Responde Defteros.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Responde Ichigo.

"¿Acaso sabes del lugar al donde me dirijo?" Pregunta Defteros, quien se voltea para mirar a los ojos a Ichigo.

Esos ojos transmitían una sensación que aterrorizaría a casi todas las personas que estuviesen recibiendo una mirada de Defteros.

E Ichigo Kurosaki no es la excepción a la regla.

El niño de cabello naranja retrocede unos pasos, pero al hacer eso se tropieza con sus propias piernas.

"¡Ha! Lo sabía, no eres más que un mocoso asustadizo que huiría con su madre cada vez que algo pase," Dice Defteros dando una sonrisa.

Pero al escuchar como Defteros menciono a su madre, Ichigo inmediatamente se levanta y se acerca a Defteros, aun cuando el esta temblando con cada paso.

"P-por favor… si no hubiese sido por ti… ella hubiese m-muerto…" Logra decir Ichigo, quien superando sus temores, se posiciona justo en frente de Defteros, "¡Y quiero ser fuerte para que una situación como esta nunca vuelva a ocurrir!" Exclama Ichigo, por un leve momento una gran determinación aparece en sus ojos.

Y Defteros pudo verlo, por un breve momento el pudo sentir potencial en ese chico.

Quizás… quizás no sea una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

"Muy bien, te hare mi aprendiz," Dice Defteros, cosa que causa que Ichigo de una gran sonrisa de alegría.

"¿¡En serio!?" Pregunta un emocionado Ichigo.

"Pero te advierto algo, una vez que comiences, solo podrás irte cuando seas fuerte o cuando seas un cadáver, y el entrenamiento será de vida o muerte," Advierte Defteros.

Sin embargo, Ichigo no va a renunciar una ver llegado hasta este punto.

"Está bien, prometo superar ese entrenamiento," Dice Ichigo.

Por su parte Defteros utiliza la técnica que le permitió llegar a Karakura en primer lugar.

"**Another Dimension (Otra Dimensión)"** Dice Defteros, e inmediatamente se abre un portal.

Ichigo se queda inmóvil al ver eso, esa es la primera vez que el joven Kurosaki ve ese tipo de poderes.

"Increíble…" Murmura Ichigo.

Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, Defteros agarra a Ichigo del cuello de su ropa, y de una lo lanza hacia el portal.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Grita Ichigo, mientras que Defteros simplemente salta dentro del portal.

**-Isla Kanon-**

Ichigo aparece en un lugar que al parecer es una isla.

Una isla volcánica activa para ser más específicos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunta el joven de cabello naranja mientras inspecciona el lugar, "Hace unos segundos estábamos en Karakura y ahora estamos en una isla,".

"Este lugar se llama Isla Kanon, una isla volcánicamente activa que se encuentra cerca de Grecia," Revela Defteros.

Ichigo se queda con la boca abierta al enterarse de que en cosa de segundos él se encontraba en otra parte del mundo.

"Y este lugar será tu hogar hasta que yo crea que eres lo suficientemente fuerte," Dice Defteros, quien comienza a caminar hacia el volcán.

Ichigo lo sigue, caminando justo detrás de el.

"Espera, Maestro," Dice Ichigo, quien intenta llamar la atención de Defteros, y lo llama 'maestro' porque ahora él será su estudiante.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta Defteros sin siquiera voltearse o dejar de caminar.

"Nunca supe cuál es tu nombre," Dice Ichigo.

"Mi nombre es… Defteros," Finalmente el le revela su nombre al joven Kurosaki.

Una relación de estudiante y maestro ha comenzado.

Sin embargo, lo que Ichigo no se imaginaba, era de lo realmente duro que sería el entrenamiento.

**-Una Semana Después-**

Una semana ha pasado desde que Ichigo llego a la Isla Kanon.

Y el joven Kurosaki lo puede asegurar.

Realmente ha sido lo más parecido al infierno.

Y el entrenamiento al que Defteros lo sometió también es demasiado.

Para empezar… en estos momentos.

"¡Es imposible!" Exclama Ichigo.

Y mirando de cerca, se pueden apreciar que la ropa de Ichigo está en muy mal estado, su camiseta está muy dañada y con marcas de quemaduras.

Sus pantalones están en estado similar.

Y por ultimo sus zapatillas están por desmoronarse.

"Y yo te digo que tienes que hacerlo," Responde Defteros mirando a su aprendiz mientras el se encuentra sentado en una roca en medio de la lava.

"Maestro, es imposible que yo pueda romper esta roca," Dice Ichigo, quien levemente acaricia sus nudillos, los cuales están rojos por tanto golpear la roca.

"Mocoso, ¡deja de quejarte y hazlo!" Exclama Defteros.

"Pero… aun no entiendo cómo funciona esa energía de la que me hablaste…" Murmura Ichigo.

Defteros suspira ante esas palabras.

"Escúchame, porque solo te lo diré una vez más, el Cosmos es… " Y así, maestro le explica el concepto básico a su alumno.

**-Un Año Después-**

Ichigo ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en la Isla Kanon junto a su maestro.

También había avanzado considerablemente en el concepto del Cosmos.

Ichigo prácticamente podía sentir que dentro de poco lo lograría. Dentro de poco el activaría el Cosmos.

**-Un Año Después (Dos Años Desde Que Ichigo Dejo Karakura) -**

"Maestro," Dice Ichigo, caminando en frente de Defteros.

"Que es lo que quieres mocoso," Responde Defteros, sin embargo estaba curioso por lo que Ichigo quería decirle, ya que usualmente su alumno solo venia cuando era algo importante.

"Finalmente lo logre," Dice el joven Kurosaki, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Defteros levanta una ceja ante el anuncio de su estudiante, si lo que está diciendo es verdad, entonces Ichigo habría alcanzado ese poder en dos años.

Un tiempo bastante remarcable.

"¿Oh? Interesante," Dice Defteros con una sonrisa siniestra, "Entonces muéstramelo, y si después de decirme eso no lo logras… entonces te tirare a la lava como castigo," La mirada del Santo de Géminis mira directamente a los ojos de Ichigo.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Ichigo se acostumbro a ese tipo de miradas, pero aun así tenían efecto.

Por eso, en lugar de retroceder, Ichigo simplemente tembló por una fracción de segundo ante la mirada de su maestro.

Y también sabe que si su maestro amenaza con tirarlo a la lava…

El cumplirá con esa amenaza.

"Muy bien," Dice Ichigo mientras se acerca hacia la roca que él había intentado destrozar todo este tiempo.

"Observa muy bien maestro," Y entonces Ichigo cierra sus ojos y se concentra.

El joven de cabello naranja puede sentirlo, el puede sentir cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionando, Ichigo puede sentir el universo en su interior.

Un brillo puede verse cubriendo el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Y entonces el lanza su puño hacia la piedra.

_¡BOOM!_

La piedra termina hecha pedazos, confirmando que todo el entrenamiento tuvo sus resultados y aun más del potencial total de Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki lo había logrado.

El había activado su Cosmos en tan solo dos años.

"¡Hahaha!" Se ríe triunfantemente Ichigo, "¡Finalmente lo logre, maestro! Ahora estoy seguro de que reconocerás que no soy un mocoso-¡" Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Ichigo recibe un golpe en el estomago, cortesía de Defteros.

Sin embargo, Ichigo noto que el puño no tenía mucha fuerza, como si Defteros no tuviese la intención de lastimarlo.

"Nada mal para un mocoso," Dice Defteros, quien con esas palabras demuestra que no ha cambiado su opinión acerca de Ichigo, "Pero ahora que activaste el Cosmos, no hay marcha atrás," Entonces, con un solo golpe, Defteros derriba una de las paredes del volcán, haciendo que apareciese un abismo de considerable tamaño.

"¡Escucha con atención!" Exclama Defteros, "Si quieres puedo llevarte de regreso a casa con tu familia. Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a esas basuras que intentaron matarte a ti y a tu madre," Revela Defteros.

Ichigo se queda con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

¿Acaso su maestro le acaba de decir que finalmente podría regresar con su familia?

¿Finalmente… podría regresar con su madre, padre y sus hermanas…?

Esas personas que Ichigo extrañaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sin embargo…

Ichigo no está totalmente seguro.

Después de todo, el planeaba entrenar hasta que Defteros dijese que el ya estaba listo.

Pero ahora, Defteros le está ofreciendo a Ichigo la opción de irse, por lo que todavía hay más cosas que aprender.

"Pero si eliges quedarte, entonces te entrenare hasta el final, y cuando termines tendrás un nivel de poder similar al mío, y muy posiblemente te convertirás en un Santo, pero también es posible que te termines convirtiendo en un demonio como yo," Dice finalmente el maestro a su alumno.

Puede que no lo parezca, pero con el pasar del tiempo Defteros termino por desarrollar cierta tolerancia por Ichigo, debido a que el joven Kurosaki es la única persona con la que él ha pasado tanto tiempo junto y que no lo mira con desprecio.

La única otra persona en hacer eso era Aspros…

"Maestro…" Comienza a hablar Ichigo, ya habiendo tomado su decisión, "Quiero quedarme aquí… quiero ser realmente fuerte, tanto como tú y finalmente lograr que me reconozcas como y hombre y no como un mocoso," Ichigo dice su decisión final.

Defteros dio una sonrisa ante la decisión de su alumno.

"Entonces, quiero que te tires," Ordena Defteros a Ichigo, indicando hacia el precipicio, "Gracias a tu entrenamiento deberías ser capaz de sobrevivir, y si mueres… significa que desperdicie mi tiempo contigo para nada,".

E Ichigo hace lo que su maestro le ordeno, el realmente se lanzo al abismo.

Y también logro sobrevivir y trepar de regreso (Pero no sin recibir varias heridas).

"No creía que realmente te lanzarías," Dice Defteros, quien aprieta sus nudillos, "Pero con eso puedo ver que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar," Entonces el Santo de Géminis dice unas palabras que aterran totalmente a su alumno.

"A partir de ahora tu entrenaras directamente contigo, si no logras hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces serás solo una pila de huesos," Dice Defteros, con una gran y sádica sonrisa.

Y fue en ese momento que Ichigo Kurosaki pensó.

Que quizás hubiese sido mejor haber regresado a casa mientras todavía había una oportunidad,

**-Dos Años Después (Cuatro Años Desde Que Ichigo dejo Karakura) -**

Se puede escuchar el sonido de golpes resonando por la cueva dentro del volcán.

Ese sonido es causado por dos personas peleando.

"¡Espero que estés listo, viejo!" Se escucha la voz de un Ichigo de trece años, "¡Finalmente vas a caer!" Exclama Ichigo mientras le está dando golpes a Defteros.

"¡Tan solo inténtalo, mocoso!" Responde Defteros, mientras bloquea sin problemas los golpes de Ichigo.

Dos años han pasado desde que Ichigo decidió quedarse en la Isla Kanon junto a su maestro, en lugar de regresar a casa.

Durante ese tiempo su nivel de poder y manejo del Cosmos han subido de manera considerable, incluso podría considerarse al nivel de un Santo de Plata.

Pero aun así no estaba al nivel de Defteros.

Por otra parte se expandió el rumor entre los habitantes de la Isla Kanon de que el Demonio había tomado un alumno, por lo que eventualmente Ichigo y Defteros pasaron a ser conocidos como los 'Demonios de la Isla Kanon'.

Por otra parte Ichigo finalmente aprendió que Armadura será la suya, cuando una noche él y Defteros estaban mirando las estrellas después de una sesión de entrenamiento.

_-Flashback-_

_Ichigo se encontraba descansando en las afueras de la cueva del volcán, específicamente, el estaba recostado en suelo de la entrada de la cueva._

_Después de un duro día de entrenamiento, al joven de cabello naranja le gustaba disfrutar del cielo nocturno, y además las Estrellas podían ser perfectamente vistas desde la Isla._

_Por lo que estar en la Isla Kanon no era tan malo._

_Ya que, el nunca podría ver esas Estrellas en Karakura, donde el cielo está contaminado y bloquea la vista._

"_Supongo que este lugar tiene sus buenas partes," Dice Ichigo._

"_De que estás hablando, mocoso," Dice Defteros, quien aparece de la nada y se sienta sobre una roca._

_Sin embargo, Ichigo sabe que su maestro no venía con intenciones de buscar pelea._

"_Estoy hablando de que el cielo nocturno en esta Isla, uno no puede ver algo como eso en la ciudad," Dice Ichigo._

"_Me imagino," Responde Defteros, aunque él no lo diga abiertamente, él prefiere este tipo de ambientes y no le gustan mucho las ciudades. _

"_Viejo," Comienza a hablar Ichigo._

"_Que quieres, Mocoso" Le responde Defteros._

"_Tú me dijiste que los Santos tienen una Constelación guardiana, y yo quiero saber cuál es la mía," Dice Ichigo. _

_Eso era algo que lo estaba molestando, ya que si el va a ser un Santo, entonces necesitaba saber cuál era su Constelación, de ese modo podría ver si su Armadura seria una de Bronce, o de Plata._

"_Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, nunca me moleste en saber cual era tu Constelación," Dice Defteros mientras comienza a mirar al cielo nocturno, buscando la Constelación de su alumno, "Pero te lo abierto, si eres un Santo de Bronze, deberías prepararte para ser una pila de huesos en el fondo de la lava,". _

_Ichigo no sabía si su maestro estaba bromeando o estaba diciendo la verdad…_

_Finalmente Defteros encuentra la Constelación de su alumno, pero al hacerlo se queda con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa por alrededor de un segundo, antes de comenzar a reír._

"_¡Hahahahaha!" Se ríe el Santo de Geminis, "Nunca me espere que esta fuese tu Constelación guardiana, eso definitivamente cambia las cosas," Dice Defteros, con una sonrisa que el únicamente da si algo realmente especial ocurre._

"_Y… seré el próximo Santo de…" Comienza a hablar Ichigo._

"_Géminis," Revela Defteros, cosa que deja a Ichigo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. _

"_Pero eso significa que…" Ichigo no se atreve a terminar, ya que él conoce las implicaciones de tener a Géminis como su Constelación guardiana._

"_Significa que tú serás mi sucesor como Santo de Géminis," Entonces Defteros se pone de pie e inmediatamente agarra a Ichigo del brazo, "Por lo que necesitaras el Séptimo Sentido, en otras palabras… ¡Entrenamiento todavía más intenso!". _

_Ichigo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el haber elegido regresar a casa cuando aun tenía la oportunidad…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Ichigo todavía no ha podido lograr el Séptimo Sentido, sin embargo el está llegando a la esencia., llegando cerca de la conclusión que le permitirá alcanzarlo.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclama Ichigo, mientras comienza a concentrar su Cosmos.

El se prepara para utilizar la técnica que su maestro le había enseñado.

"**Mavros Eruption Crust! (La Corteza de la Erupción Oscura)****" **Con esa técnica, Ichigo hace aparecer un flujo de lava en el suelo.

E inmediatamente pone una mano en el suelo, apoyando la otra en el codo de su brazo extendido

Al hacer eso, Ichigo envía una erupción de magma hacia su maestro.

Sin embargo, Defteros ni siquiera se inmuto ante el ataque.

"Patético… ¡Realmente has estado perdiendo tiempo en lugar de entrenar!" Exclama Defteros, quien con un solo brazo logra desviar la lava.

Y eso puso bastante nervioso a Ichigo.

"¡Así se hace la técnica!" Exclama Defteros, quien se prepara para ejecutar la técnica.

Ichigo conoce muy bien a su maestro, y lo que pasara a continuación.

Así que hace lo inteligente…

Y se pone a correr con todo lo que tiene.

"**Mavros Eruption Crust!" **Y con eso, Defteros invoca un flujo de lava que deja en vergüenza al que Ichigo había invocado.

Y qué decir de la erupción de magma.

Y esa noche, los habitantes de la Isla Kanon no pudieron dormir, debido a que estaban totalmente aterrados de que los 'Demonios' fuesen a destruir la isla.

Solo un día más en la vida de Ichigo y Defteros.

**-Un Año Después, (Cinco Años Desde Que Ichigo Dejo Karakura)-**

El quinto año desde que Ichigo Kurosaki decidió seguir a Defteros de Géminis.

Y en muchas maneras, este año fue el más especial de todos, eso sin contar que Ichigo finalmente había logrado llegar al Séptimo Sentido, sin embargo fue algo breve, pero aun así lo logro.

Para empezar, la Guerra Santa finalmente había comenzado, sin embargo Defteros prefirió quedarse en la Isla.

Luego, un chico llamado Tenma, el Santo de Pegaso, vino para hacerse fuerte.

El logro impresionar a Defteros, por lo que Ichigo se dedico a ayudarle un poco al joven Santo de Pegaso.

Tema logro superar todas las pruebas, incluso la de detener la erupción del volcán de la Isla Kanon únicamente con el Cosmos.

Con eso se gano el respeto de Ichigo.

Luego apareció el herido Santo de Libra, Dohko, en la isla, quien había sido herido por Hades.

Defteros usa la sangre de Athena para curar a Dohko, y lo envía a la importante misión de conseguir la Armadura de Athena.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Ichigo finalmente pudo ver a su maestro vistiendo la Armadura de Géminis.

Y también sería la última vez que el vería a su maestro.

Defteros se dirigía hacia el Lost Canvas.

Ichigo espero, pero su maestro nunca regreso, hasta que un día su Sexto Sentido le alerto que algo andaba muy mal.

Ichigo uso **Another Dimension (Otra Dimensión)** para transportarse, y llegar justo cuando el hermano de su maestro, Aspros, estaba muriendo en frente de Athena.

Y con sus últimas palabras, Ichigo fue nombrado oficialmente el nuevo Santo de Géminis, y por sobre todo en frente de Athena, quien aprobó que Ichigo fuese el sucesor de Defteros.

Al final, Hades fue derrotado, al costo de la vida del Santo de Pegaso, Tenma.

Afortunadamente, Sasha, la reencarnación de Athena pudo sobrevivir de milagro.

Al final ella le encomendó a Dohko el vigilar el Sello de los Espectros, mientras que Shion de Aries seria el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario, el cual sería reconstruido.

Y con eso nos enfocamos, en la primera misión oficial de Ichigo.

**-Recamara del Patriarca-**

En la Recamara del Patriarca del Santuario, se encuentran tres personas.

La primera es el Patriarca, el Santo de Aries, Shion.

La Segunda es la mismísima Diosa Athena, Sasha.

Y la Tercera es el Santo de Géminis, Ichigo.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde la derrota de Hades, y el Santuario está haciendo lo mejor para poder reconstruirse a su anterior gloria.

El tener a Athena en estos momentos ayuda a levantar la moral.

"Ichigo," Comienza a hablar Shion, mientras que Ichigo lleva puesta su Armadura mientras se arrodilla ante el Patriarca y Athena.

"Sabemos que es muy pronto, pero necesitamos que vayas en una misión," Dice Shion, mientras le pasa una carta con los detalles a Ichigo.

"Está bien," Es la respuesta de Ichigo, "Finalmente podre poner a prueba lo que me enseño Defteros,".

"Puede que esta misión no sea apropiada para un Santo Dorado, pero lamentablemente todavía estamos cortos de personal," Dice Sasha, con un tono de voz que indicaba que ella lamentaba que las cosas tengan que ser así.

"No me molesta," Responde el Santo de Géminis, "Entiendo la situación, y a parte de mí, no hay muchas opciones,".

"Ichigo, tu misión consiste en investigar y tomar el curso de acción que consideres apropiado," Dice Shion.

El joven Kurosaki asiente.

"Pueden confiar en mí, me asegurare de cumplir esta misión," Y con eso él se retira de la Recamara.

**-Afueras de la Recamara del Patriarca-**

Ichigo abre el sobre para ver los detalles de su misión, y se sorprende al ver la ubicación.

_Karakura._

"Hehehe… ¡Hahaha!" Se ríe Ichigo, "Quien lo diría, mi primera misión me lleva de regreso a casa," Dice Ichigo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, al pensar una vez más en eso, el recordó lo importante.

Casa…

El lugar donde su familia se encuentra, aquella familia que él no había visto desde hace cinco años.

Y ahora, el tiene la oportunidad de verlos una vez más…

"Tarde o temprano tenía que regresar," Dice Ichigo mientras da un leve suspiro, "Se que será un poco duro regresar después de haber estado tanto tiempo con Defteros, pero quizás sea lo mejor de esa manera," Ichigo estaba listo para abrir un portal hacia Karakura, Utilizando su **Another Dimension.**

Sin embargo, antes de que Ichigo pudiese usar su técnica…

Ocurrió algo inesperado.

A Ichigo le comenzó a doler la cabeza, y lo que causo que cerrase sus ojos, y que eventualmente los volviese a abrir.

Pero cuando eso ocurrió, Ichigo estaba diferente.

Para comenzar sus ojos eran negros, y sus pupilas cambiaron a color amarillo, y su cabello se volvió blanco.

"**Aun así es sorprendente, tener este poder es lo máximo,"** Entonces 'Ichigo' se voltea, para mirar hacia donde se encuentra la recamara del Patriarcia,** "Athena, realmente agradezco el que tus Santos existan, ¡ya que así puedo tener este poder!" **

Sera que…

El camino de Ichigo de Géminis será mucho más difícil de lo que él hubiese esperado…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí hay un One-Shot!

Cuando hice esto decidí cambiarle el Signo Zodiacal a Ichigo, ya que Cáncer se especializa en las Almas, lo que aquí lo haría demasiado poderoso.

Además, me interesaba el concepto de la doble personalidad en Ichigo, especialmente como el Santo de Géminis (Como un paralelo a Saga).

Por lo que aquí Hollow será su segunda personalidad.

Decidí usar a Defteros porque usar a Saga (Quien también tiene doble personalidad) seria redundante, y además con él, Ichigo realmente recibió un entrenamiento infernal.

Como verán mi plan es hacer que Ichigo continúe la historia de Bleach hasta Aizen.

Pero para no hacerlo muy poderoso, lo hare un novato en eso de ser Santo, en otras palabras Ichigo es muy fuerte, pero carece de experiencia y versatilidad de sus oponentes.

Los Shinigami son menos fuertes que Ichigo, pero tienen mucha más experiencia.

Así que esta balanceado.

Y quien sabe, si a ustedes les gusta esta historia, entonces se transformara y dejara de ser un One-Shot.

Pero eso dependerá de ustedes y de si esto recibe suficientes comentarios (y en esos capítulos, podremos ver otras partes del entrenamiento de Ichigo).

Nos vemos.


End file.
